Why What Sonny day
by Maplemeg
Summary: During A week from work vacation Sonny goes home to Wisconson for some family time when suddenly Chad shows up... Meanwhile Chad had already feelings for Sonny but he never expected to follw he to Wisconson... how will this play out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Sooo….. my first storie about my two favorite characters!!!**

**SonnyXChad**

_**Warning**_**: if you havent read the stories of these two called, "Alphabet_Weekends_and_ZA_Kisses,"**

**Do it!!! Its my Favorite! And a lot of this characters conversations and some characters are the same. I just love her ideas that I don't want to change them but this storie is something I created, so**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh and that chapter I was talking about you should read, it has never happened in my characters life, sorry!!!!**

**Chapter 1; Why…what a **_**Sonny**_** day…**

"Sonny?" a highpitched vioce said. "Sonny? Where are you?" Today was the firstday of vacation and I ask my mom if we could go home to Wisconson for the week, but right when I stept through the front door of my calm farm house my little sister Katie had pounced on me with the plan to play their favorite game, Hide and seek. And of course being Sonny Monroe, I just had to say yes. Katie was like her mini me and dissapointing her after not seeing her for about 2 years was unexceptable. I would of done anything for her. Im just glad it was to play a game where you try to stay as still and as quiet as you can who could complain.

"Sonny, you got sooo much better at this!" I heard my sister say from down below. We had both agreed any where in the house was exceptable but what she didn't know sonny had a secret place on top of her ceiling. A hole just big enough for her to get through leeked right to the attic. Of course she had set up the foldout stairs for her sister so she could get to her but I guess she wasn't taking the random stairs to a hole in the wall as a hint.

"Sonny?" Katie was wining now.

"Ka-" something stoped me from letting my sister in on my hiding spot…it was my phone. It was vibrateing in my pocket. With the space I was in it was very hard to move with out hitting your head or having a ball of dust in your face. But somehow I got to my phone and saw that it was a text from…_Chad Dylan Cooper?!? _

_Yo Random, _

_Yeah you see, where the hell are you? The studio was empty, and I thought you'de be the worlds biggest loser and be at work on your vacation and Chad Dylan Cooper came to see if you'de do my luandry since my fam is out of town. So where are you Chad's luandry needs doing!_

_CDC_

Click, _are you would like to delete this message?_

_Click_, deleting…complete.

Well with that pest out of control I can maybe et out of this dusty cave.

"Sonny? Mommy wants to let you know shes taking me for icecream now and we'll be back later!" Her voice sounded distant, like from down stairs. Which means she was long gone before I Could even say, "I want to come!"

"ugh, well why spend a few hours up here with Chad making a mock of your life when you can go take a bubble bath!" I Said to myself! Climbing through the hole wsa harder than she remembered cuase this time she didn't have a big fluffy bed to fall in to due to the fact her grandma did some reorganizing.

Okay, lets just take it easy… Climbing down was alittle easier than I thought cuase I was taller than the last time I was up there and with your phone ringing in your pocket can destarct you from falling to your death.

Taking the phone out of my pocket I checked the caller ID.

_Chad Dylan Cooper _, it read.

"Well you'll just have to wait Chad Dylan Cooper, cuase Sonny Monroe is taking a break from your harsh words!" I yelled to the skies (ceiling)… did I really just say that? I gotta stop talking to myself.

Putting the call on egnore I threw my phone on my bed and headed to the bathroom for my bubble bath.

An hour later:

Rapped in a towel I put my long brown hair in a messy wet bun on top of my head and pressed play on my stereo to see where Katie had left off cuase I know she's been using my room as her own personal play room. And the song _Between the lines_ by _Sara Bareilles_ started to play. Wow Katie, good taste. While singing along with the tune (more like humming cuase I don't really know the lyrics very well due to me being busy with acting on So Random) I rummaged through my closet for a big T-shirt the one that was overly huge on me that I used for a night gown that was green and said, "_Hop to it!_" and the cutest drawing of a frog on it that was blue. Putting on some shortlike underware cuase I was just with my mom and sis this week the brothers are all away at college and stuff so I could be as confortable as I wanted!

_Ding-dong! _Oh the door bell is ringing! Without thinking of my appearance I rushed down stairs to the front door aand opened it with a big smile while saying, "Hello?" I was so happy that I smiled with my eyes closed that I didn't know who I was talking to until they replied.

"Sonny Monroe?" a familiar males vioce said. Opening my eyes I took a good look at my new guest.

Chad! With a smirk on his face he continued to talk even though I knew I must have had some strange surprised facial expression.

"So,…" he started to say, but alll I could think was why _was_ he here?!? At _my_ home in _Wisconson?!?!?_

"You take one step in hillbilly town and you instantly lose your ability to dress your self?" he said with a luagh while looking me over. That's when it hit me, Chad…Chad Dylan Cooper at my house,…..Chad Dylan Cooper, seeing me dressed practicly half naked…..Chad- _Alright you get it!!!_ I shreeked at my self to regain any sanity I had left.

"Chad," I had to take a breath. "why are you here?"

He chuckled and walked by her rudely and had a look around her home.

"Ugh! You live her?" the discusted tone in his vioce was tapping on the little jar she kept her anger in. and it was a fagile jar.

"Chad, what are you doing her???" I egnore his comment for now and petered my question some more.

"well I texted you saying you need to do my luandrey cuase I need clean cloths for vacation and…" he took a puase and sniffed something. "you live here?"

"Chad!" my jar was cracking.

"Oh, yeah and I called and left messages and thought I probebly need to come in person for you too get the hint."

"What can I say _Chad_, im like my sister I like to egnore the oviouse _stupid_ things." Ooo…good one Monroe!

Chad made his cute mad confused what to reply with, face. Wait did I just think cute? Couldn't of had.

"You know Monroe ill let that one slide so ill have My driver drop off my luandrey and ill come pick it up tomorrow." He started to leave but I got in his way and blocked him in the doorway with my body. I should say I stood my ground.

Looking up because with out heals he was actually quite taller to her. I only met to his shoulders.

"Listen I don't know how you got the idea that im gonna do your luandrey and anouther thing," I could feel him chuckle silently though his body that im just now am nocticing is akwardly very close to mine so I took a step back making it so that I was standing on the porch. "how did you get here?"

"Well I took my private jet, hired a driver to take me here and walked the ten feet up your porch and to your door." He took a step closer to me making so that we were touching again and said, "do you need anymore details?" Looking up at him looking down on me I accidently made eye contact and I was stunned. His piercing blue eyes looking right through me. Yes they were sparkily. And just for a moment we both went quiet.

"Sonny.." Chad's tone was calm and gentle unlike his mean sarcastic tone he usally used. Suddenly he layed his hand on my arm holding it like a concering friend but closer. We were sooo close and everything started to deteiriorate and as Chad began to lean down closer a truck horn beeped loud behind me. Shocked I practicly jumped and hit the top of my head into Chad's nose.

"Ow!" he stepped back and held his nose with his hands I turned around to see who was in the drive way when I heard a high pitched scream say, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!" my sister Katie had abandoned her icecream and rushed over to the porch where Chad and I were.

Katie jumped and practicly flew to the Hurt Chad and clung to his legs.

"Bah!" Chad screamed. I luaphed.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" my mom said concerningly. She also rushed as fast as she could past me to the hurting Chad with the extra small human body clinging to his leg for joy almost like she's gonna stay there for the ride. Ugh bad thought.

"Ah, Sonny hit me in the nose!" Chad was exzagerating.

"No, well yeah I did but it wasn't-" my defence was cut off by my mom.

"Sonny how rude could you be to a guest!"

"What no it wasn't en-"

"Sonny hurt my Chadykins!!!" Katie wined while still clinging to Chad's leg.

"My god this kids worst than Mr. Condor's." Chad said between his Ows.

"Katie get off his leg, Sonny stay out here and cool off for awhile!" My mom started to lead Chad into my house, that I apparently arent welcome to. Ugh I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper! I Hate you! I hate… tears started to pour down my face. How dare _he_ come all the way to my home, at the beginning of _her_ relaxing vacation with _her_ family.

Right when I thought Icould pull it together and go inside and create some sort of fake apolagie to Chad. When it started to rain. Sooo…when im sad it rains?....weird but a good way to feel better. I was about to run off the porch when I stoped right at the edge of drie and sokeing. Hmm…im in just my underware and a t-shirt that only goes past my butt enough to be egnoleged as a night gown. A pile of wet hair on my head and a face full of tears…some how I think I might get a cold but if it means I wont have to be around when Chad leaves or is ever there……Yay!!!

Jumping to the pouring rain bare footed when it was only like 50 degrees outside my wet hair falling from my messy bun I started to slip and slide and in a feeble bregging the rain to pour harder, danceing in the drive way. Yes I would need anouther bath…but with Chad being here I wouldn't care if giving a lung would get him out of my life.

I was spinning around lauphing when it hit me what would of happened if mom didn't come home…standing there frozen I went over the posibilities. Chad couldn't have been planning to kiss me!!! Could he? I mean….UGH!!!! No! No! Chad probebly was going to push me off the porch for all I know. He definaly would kill me before kissing me.

In my midst of stareing into spare with my hair soaked all over my face my bodie cold to the bone, crying… "how could my perfect vacation end up like this? Wait, I know its all Chad Dylan Coo-"I started to shout.

From behind someone was lifting me up. Their arms rapping around my waist. "what the? HEY!"

Struggleing in the arms of my capter he finally gave in and set me down back on my feet in the mud but I didn't give up the struggle.

"Son-" it was a male vioce but I wasn't backing down. "Sonny! STOP!"

The tone in his vioce scared me stiff. He was out of breath, I could tell with him breathing hot air on the back of my neck. It sent shivers through my spine and suddenly my head felt heavey and the rain, the guy holding me still, my self started to spin.

"Its Chad!" The voice now had a face but even that started to spin. "It's pouring out and you are out here half naked!"

I couldn't process that fast enough to respond.

"My god your such an idiot!" Chad gripped my waist even harder and his voice started to get a tone of concern in it. "Chad Dylan Cooper has enough worries about himself that I don't have time to worry about you!" To late chad I can barely understand you…my heading is spinning to much…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after leaving Sonny in a spin we find out how Chad will handle this situation…**

**And more importantly….**

**I LOVE THIS STORY IDEA… I just hope you guys do too…. Please send in reviews!!!! It will help with make the next few chapters!!!**

**Chapter 2: Fever**

"Really I mean you hav-" Sonny just collapsed In his arms. "Sonny?!" Chad couldn't see her face from this position so he sank to the ground with her in his arms and turned her to face me. Her face was definaly flushed. Even with the rain crashing around and on them he could tell she had passed out.

"Really? Really Sonny?!?" _ugh_ Chad thought for a time where I have to lift a finger to save _her_! "she was cold to her touch way to cold for an healthy human. Taking off his jacket Chad put it on over Sonny like a blanket. Lifting her up Bridal styleher head rested on his should imedietly and he was stunned. Sparks went through him made up of worry, concern, and all for _her_! How dare she make him feel this way. Sonny mouned in his arms reminding him why he was out there to bring her back in.

Sonny's mom was waiting him with her by the door holding the door open for him.

"Sonny! How could you do something like that you probebly have a cold!!" her mom was already attacking her so Chad decided to protect her until she at least woke up.

"She cant here you."

"What?"

Chad started to make his way up the stairs.

"Her room is up here right? the one with Sonny on the door"

Her mom gave a sursprised look. "well, yes but whats wrong with Sonny?"

"Mrs. Monroe please be ashured that she'll be fine im gonna get her warm and she'll be back to her peppy self by tomorrow ill stay and watch katie for you you can go to work knowing that Chad Dylan Cooper will be here."

A high pitched squeal came from what Chad new as the living room. Katie was somewhere easdropping.

Almost like Sonny she perked up right then skipped to the door and left. It made Chad think about how Sonny always seemed like she was sad but then ended up being happy and smily.

Continueing to climb the stairs with Sonny's dead wieght in his arms. Ugh don't think about dead wieght shes not dead just unconcious. Placeing her on her fluffy bed, covering her with a thick blanket that was folded up on the end Chad sat by her side ruffuling a towl in her hair trying to dry her at least alittle.

Sonny started to stur. Chad imedietly touch his hand to her cheek and started to stroke her cheek gentaly. Sonny Smiled with a seemily contentment in her sleeping face. Chad smiled at Sonny reliezing something he had onced reliezed back on set one day after a fight they had. It was always a Sunny day for him when she was around. Her dumbfounded cuteness always made hime smile even if he had to get on her last nerve to get over the feeling he sometimes got with her.

Today he almost gave in. He had come all the way to her house cuase he was bored and now he was aparently spending the night it's a good thing he brought his cloths with….him….

"OH SHIT!" Chad shouted and darted from the room at full speed. _How could you forget about the guy you hired from hilbilly town to carry your things?!?!?_ He questioned his self.

Practicly flying down the stairs he ran outside only to find that the black van plus his stuff was gone…

"hey you know I was trying to tell you upstairs when you were petting sissy." Katie said from the door way.

"Um yeah," Chad spun maybe alittle too fast for his own good and somehow ended up slipping in the mud landing on his butt with a wave of mud, dirt and cow poop over powering his body.

Katie started to ball her eyes out in luaghter. She fell to the ground cuase it was that funny.

"Yeah haha" Chad said sarcasticly. "well this is great I got robbed-"

"cuase of your own stupidity." Katie was smarter than Chad had given her credit for.

"fine yes," im no gonna argue with a kid.

"And you scared my sister half to death so now shes sick."

"uh…yeah" Chad said while looking down. He had definaly gone to far with the luandry thing. Of course it was ment only for play, mostly. God he felt like a jerk.

"and you are now covered in cow shit." Katie said to interupt his self regret in a perky voice.

"how old are you?" Chad said almost in a sarcatic sounding question.

"Five, but who's counting? " she said. "And someday you'll fall in love with me and we'll rondayvuge in paris!!! oh you should come inside and wash up in Sonny's room I know how much you hate each other so im not worried brought more blankets so make your self confy." Katie rushed inside anda bunch of lights suddenly went out.

Chad just sat there wide eyed and in shock. "definaly worse than Mr. Condors brat."

When Chad finally got back up to Sonny's room he glance over at her to make sure she was looking anybetter. Her skin was still a little blue and the smile he had left you with was long gone. He decided he would take a shower before checking on her further.

The hot water felt good to his skin. The heat calmbed his body down.

After get a pair of shorts Katie had so kindly and creepily left with a t-shirt in the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door to take a peek at the sleeping Sonny. But, but…. She was gone!

"GAH!" Chad imedietly abandoned the t-shirt he was about to put on and went searching aournd the room. Un til he heard a couph from out side the window. He poked his head through and saw Sonny sitting there. Just sitting there!

"Sonny what are you doing its freezing out and,…and…" she was crying. WHY WAS SHE CRYING?!?!

"Sonny?" Chad held out a hand to her and she turned slowly to him and he saw the dazed sad face she held it made him angry to see her that way. But she took his hand. Chad immediately pulled her in through the window and set her on her feet. "Sonny you could of fallen, you already fainted out side."

They were standing close to each other he could fell the cold air comeing off from her.

"lets get you back in a blanket…" As he started tward the bed Sonny grabbed his arms and stopped him. Her touch was so cold. He turned around and she baried her self against himself. Her body was as cold a posicle. Her t-shirt still soaked from there previouse aventures out side. Chad didn't know what to do…

"Your so warm…" Sonny was definaly speeking to him. She looked up. Her teared stanned face brought pain to his. She was shorter to him without any of those heals girls like to where. Her head only reached his shoulders. "Chad thank you…" She smile a small sweet smile before giving off a giant shver that even shook him. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her. He was willing to give anything for her to smile at him again, not like this where she was weak, he wanted her to smile at him only him when she was strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad begins to show some emotion…**

**But how will Sonny handle it?**

**Review this story cuase I need idea's for number 4 because I havent written it yet…**

**PLEASE HELP!!!**

**Chapter 4: Begin and forget…**

I was consumbed by Chad's heat that I could have been like that forever. I didn know why I stupidly cralled out the window to cry. It only made me weaker. So weak I was now being embraced by Chad Dylan Cooper for heat. But what i got out of this was more than body heat I felt something for him. I never felt static like this when I touched somebody. Chad defianly had something special she wanted or maybe needed.

"Sonny your so cold." Relization cme back to me I was bareing myself into Chad when he no shirt on. I pushed away from him.

"sorry, um…Chad, I…um…it must be the fever," he looked at her with somewhat concerning argy eyes. He was going to let me have it for sure.

"Sonny…" he said while taking a step tward me. I could feel his body heat now and I was like and phyic vampire. I eaurne to be back in his warm protecting arms. No, I need to get back there. "You don't look so good…" I looked up at him and he down at me and I sware we froze for a year there his crystal blue eyes tore into my soul… I was like an inch away from him and his heavenly heat. Looking over Chad I saw he had a long skinning but musualy bodie. He was just hot to me in both concepts.

"Chad…_Chad_…" I was drifting again and my bodie gave out on me. Thankfully Chad cought me and held me up with his hands at my waist. "Im…sry."

"Sonny if I felt you needed to be sorry I wouldn't be here." He grabbed my hands and put them around his neck then picked me up as if she was a little girl he was putting to bed. I could feel his warm breath of my neck and like before she stuck with an intesty I never would of ever thought of.

Chad carried me to the bed and this time pulled out the covers but before I let him set me down in the bed I held onto his neck and asked a simple question. "Chad will you…umm…"

"Sonny you need all the heat you can get and who better to give it to you than Chad Dylan-"

I cut him off in my sleepy tone, "Cooper…" he chuckled and I simply smiled we were in that position for maybe ten sevonds befor I released my grip alittle so we were fave to face. Then I had no control of my bodie I kissed him on the forehead.

Chad looked shocked at my random desplay of gratitude.

"Ah, great!" his tone sounded sarcastic again and facial expression changed to his sly im better than you look again. "Now im gonna get sick."

I smacked him in the back of the head but it made me uneasy and let me down in the bed and covered me up.

"I'll be right back! if your mom comes upstairs and sees me with no shirt I don't think ill be welcome here anymore." I luaghed as he walk away tward the bathroom.

Grabbing his shirt Chad walked back to Sonny while pulling it on. Of course Sonny was already peacefully sleeping. Should he really stay? Sonny definally needed the warmpth and after how close they just were, he couldn't bare to be away from her.

Instead of climbing into the sheets with her he just grabbed that big thick blanket from before and climb in right next to her. She immediately rush over to his body giggleing alittle too. His face was definally in a full out blush thank god she would never see him. So he chuckled and ebraced her alittle and soon found himself falling asleep…

"goodnight…Random."

"_Chad_…" and they both went into dreamland.

"Hmm…" randomly I woke up down stairs on the couch. "How the hell did i-" Over me I had a jacket. Balck leather jacket. _Hmm… Ive seen this before… _But where? I was totally puzzeled.

"Mom?" I sat up and started to thumb through my hair. Ugh! When did I get this bird nest on top of my head? Lets see…I arrived home late noon yeasterday… katie and I played hide and seek… they left I took a bath…. And then someone arrived…but WHO?!?! My head hurt, and I could for my life remember who popped up in my life…

This Jacket! I held it up and exammind it carefully. It had all the answers. I knew it!. I couldn't for my life remember what happened after I went downstairs to answer the door.

Getting a chill she left the jacket on the couch and made her way to the kitchen yawning all the way there. The house was quiet.

"Mom?" she shouted through out the house. "Katie?" no response. Hmm…this is odd. Grabbing the orange juice and shutting th fridge door I found my answer.

_Sonny,_

_Katie and I got a call from grandma in Vermont and I thougth you just got back so I let you stay asleep when Katie and I took the bus to the airport. The car is yours for the next 4 days. Be responable your only 16 don't get into trouble and Thank Chad for takeing care of you!_

_Love your darling mom and Sister!_

I Grabbed the note instantly. Chad…. _Chad_… who? Before I could contiplate what the hell my mom was talking about I hured someone comeing down the stairs.

Peeking around the corner while holding the orange carten in my hand I saw someone comeing around the corner. It was a boy? About the same age as her probebly older. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that was huge on him and black baggy shorts. He was probebly the most hottest guy she had seen in a while. His golden hair all messed up even looked good on him. But, it finaly hit me… WHY WAS HE HERE!!!

He was probebly this _Chad_ fellow my mom was talking about. WHY WAS HE HERE?!?!?

He looked as if he had had a terrible nightmare and he was running his hands through his hair. He stopped for a sec, apearing to be looking into the living room. He then continued to walk tward me so i darted away from view and sank to the floor.

_What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. But before I could come up with a plan He had reached the kitchen and was stareing down at me like I was a strange animal.

"Umm…why?" he asked me.

"uh…" I stood up imedietly.

"Oh, um, you okay?" he sounded wierdly calm which made her calm too.

"Ah,…yeah…" She look down at her feet to hide the confused look on her face.

"Okay, That's fine with me." He said like he was all high and mighty.

"What?!" I shot my head up to look at his face, with a discusted look.

"That's fine with me." He chuckled. "Sonny whats your problem?"

So he knows my nick name which means he must be a friend…an aquantice?....he didn't look threatening…. Just cute. "Um…im fine." I said shyly.

"Fine." He said.

"fine." I replied with.

"Good." He was getting on my nerves now.

"Good!" I sarcasticly yelled at him. Why was it so easy to have a play fight with him.

He luaghed…and I was puzzeled…. "um im sorry but…"

"Sonny you smell worst than your house."

_What?!?_ He was acting like a jerk! A friend would never say something like that to anouther friend.

"Excuse me? But what makes you think you have the right to say that?" I got right up in his face an started yelling he even had to take a step back in defence. "For one thing I don't even know who you are and your just insul-"

"WAIT!" he interupted me in mid shreek.

"Sonny what do you mean not know me?" he looked offely confused and angry.

"I mean I don't know you, duh!" I didnt know why I was so angry I just felt like I wanted to rip his perefectly shinny gold hair off his head.

"Sonny, you know im Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper?" he went to touch me on the arm but I pulled away.

"Im one of the best actors of our generation." He said in a sarastic tone. For some reason him saying that just made muy blood boil.

"I highly doute that." I sarcasticly said . He chuckled at my comment. And I smiled. His smile made me feel happy. But what?!?

"Come on Sonny there's no way you could forget me last night." He sounded cheer ful and sarcastic.

"HUH?!?!?!?" I stepped back and hit the wall behind me.

"Huh? Oh no, NO!" he took a step closer to me. I felt like I was going to shit my pants. "Not what I ment, I mean we didn't… you… don't…" he face suddenly flushed away any essence of emotion.

"remember?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"well, I don't know…" I was becoming flustered. " I mean…I don remember you…" I could feel my face turning red, I looked down and my eyes started to well up in tears. I was sooo confuzed. I Feel like I know him… I really do, but I cant remember who he is…

"Sonny, you probebly had a strong enough fever that you got slight amnesia." He took a step closer to me and started to stroke my cheek with is hand it felt good. I smiled and instinctivly clasped my had over his. His hand was warm compared to mine. And he definaly ment something to me cuase…cuase… then it hit me. A Memory of last night…Chad…he had come over to make me do his luandry for some reason and something happened and she became dizzy.

"Sonny…" Chad was about to tell me something when-

Ding-dong! The door bell rang.

Thast when I remember what happened! Chad and I were this close on the front porch when my mom came home and honked her horn.

I took my hand off his and pushed him away to go answer the door. But before I got there a pair of arms warpped around my waist and held me still. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck… Wait this happened last night but out side. Cuase it was raining and I need to hide my tears…

"You cant answer the door dressed like this," he whispered in my ear. He then he released me and I cuaght on of what he ment.

My face went red. I could feel it burning up. She was only wearing a a big t-shirt and her favorite short underwaire. And in front of Chad! Wait I remember Chad now. Chad Dylan Cooper, the self indulged jerk who had come al the way from california to her home to treate her like a maid. I remembered evrything about him and how he detested me and how I kind of like him…. OH GOD!! Why am I dressed like this?!?!?!?

but before she could react she felt a jcket being put on her shoulders.

"here at least this goes to your knee's." Chad said from behind me. I turned quickly to look on him and he was blushing?!? "im gonna go upstairs so whoever is at the door wont get the wrong idea."

"But…" I started but he cut me off.

"I need to take anouther shower now anyway you made me stink like shit again." His smirk showed that he was back to his normal jerk self.

Before I could counter insult he was running up the stairs. I almost went after him-

Ding-dong! but the door bell rang again. So grasping Chad's jacket on me I went and answered the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sooo YY!!! I got 7 reviews for the last 3 chapters the only negative I got was that I need to work on my spelling ill try to get spell check okay cuase when I type I kinda keep going till I run out of ideas… im a fast typer, not a good one though haha**

**Well thank you all for you reviews, but I didn't get ideas for the next few chapters T_T but no worry im not mad I just really wanna get more people into and have them read and say, "Oh! That was my idea!!" well all I can say is Please review!!!**

**Chapter 4: A trick for you but fun for me**

When I answered the door it was Lucy she had come to invite me to the wensday fling at my old highschool that I used to go to before So Random… Ah… I miss that place everyone was kinda and all could understand me. I even remember my old boyfriend I had in the 9th grade. His name was Mike he had blonde hair (not a quaicendence). And besutiful Hazel eyes. He had her in a heart beat to bad he dumped her for a head head girl who was a real bitch… oh I hate saying that word!!! But it's true.

Lucy told me Mike was going to be there and that he had told her he had made the wrong decision but didn't have the nerve to explain to me before I left. That brought back feelings I never new I still had but they werent of love for Mike they were for someone elts… it made me think that if Mike had of told me before I left for Cali. I might of stayed… what if I never tell Chad how I feel about him sometimes… will I lose my chance?

"Sonny?" Lucy layed a hand on my shoulder as we sat on the couch in my living room.

"huh? Oh im sorry, I was just thinking of something…"

"Sonny your going to have a blast you can bring anyone you want! And theres going to be a dance off you'll love it a lot!!!" I could see the entusiasm in Lucy's face that I did become exctited.

"Yeah I will have fun!" I shouted while waveing my hands in the air.

Lucy gave me a bug hug and my invite the party that told me when and what time and that it was dressy modern (which means you have to look like you care about fashion).

When she was gone I huried upstairs to confront Chad about his plans to leave. When I opened the door to my room Chad was laying on my bed.

"What about taking a shower?" I asked him while throwing his jacket on top of him.

"I thought about it…" he started to say, while I sat down at the end of the bed by his feet.

"and?..." I said.

"I thought you could use the shower before I did, and I couldn't help but here about a party wensday?"

I didn't know if it more of a insult or a genures thing for Chad to say or do. "Well, what about the party?"

"I was thinking of going with you…" he mummbled the part, _going with me_. "I mean, ill have to stick around until you remember who I am because no one forgets Chad Dylan Cooper."

I huffed and fell backward on the bed with my legs dangleing off the side. "Chad…"

He sat up slowly and looked down on me… his eyes were sparkly with a hint of sadness in them. For a slit second I wanted him to bend down and kiss me… but I knew Chad disliked me more than he Disliked everyone elts then himself.

"Sonny, I just want to make sure your okay…" he said that as honestly as I thought Chad could be.

So I sat up and when I did Chad and I were eye level. Our faces were very close and I couldn't think of what to say…

"Chad Dylan Cooper keeps care of people who mean a lot to him…" Chad had me then. I now knew I really liked him and that Even though we fought a lot he had a sweat sensative side I adored.

"Chad…" unfortantly im not a morning person. "your _really_ good at acting." I could tell he wasn't expecting me to say that but I did. Chad needed to lighten up and know that I did remember him.

"Well I am the best acter of our generatio… you Randoms wouldn't know a thing of acting." His smirk was ticking me off.

"And who was the one who lost to me at musical chairs cuase of my _Acting_?" I enphisized Acting the same way I did before by motion.

"At Mackenzie Falls we take our _acting_ seriously."

"Well we're a comedy show its part of our contract. At least we don't have to deal with _drama_, and _despair_ like you. Haha" I luaphed at my joke cuase the look on his face was pricless. Chad Dylan Cooper had been defeated at his own game.

"Well…Well…" he apparently only knew one word. Which made me luagh even more.

Suddenly my luaghter was so strong I started to fall backward off the bed. Before I could really fall Chad grabbed my arma and pulled me back up so I wouldn't hit my head on my hard wooden floors. Where I ened was a face plant into Chads chest.

"Well," again with that word. "How many times am I gonna have to save you before you realize that you love me."

Pushing my self out of his grasp I shouted, "WHAT?!?"

He smiled at me like he had everything right. "Chad I don't love you!"

"Fine be that way but I change my mind I want the shower first." He started to make a brake for it but I side tackled him and made my way for the bathroom door.

Suddenly Chad rapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "like ide let you, sunshine."

I blushed Chad had never called me Sunshine before. Only Random, monroe or sonny was what he called me. We stoop in that position for maybe a minute untill I said, "fine Chad, ill take the first shower."

"Fine." he said in my ear his breath yet again giving me the warm chills I oh, so liked.

"Good. So let go." He quickly let go as if he didn't even though he had me very close.

"Good." he shouted.

"Are we good?" I asked taking a step tward the bathroom door.

"Oh we are so good." He looked angry but but he was smiling also. I don't know how that would work.

"Ok I ran into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it." Listening for alittle bit he finally reacted.

"HEY!!!" he banged on the door.

"Alls fair in clean and stinky." I shouted back at him through the door luaghing.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!?!?" Chad had been defeated and I realized maybe having Chad around for vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Okay so what did you think?**

**Sonny: hmm… I win!**

**Chad: you so do not. You oviously made a deal with the author.**

**Sonny: now how would I do that?**

**Chad: you used your stupid cuteness!**

**Sonny: you think im cute?**

**Chad:……………Well please review so I can get out of this hillbilly town…**

**Sonny: EXCUSE ME?!?!?**

**Chad is right Sonny and Chad have to go back to work but the week cant go by unless you help!!!**

**I need five reviews before I can continue…**

**Chad really stinks and needs a shower so please Hurry!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks sooo much for the reviews!**

**I got a really good idea from one of you and I cant wait to use it!**

**So review some more and and give me some ideas!!!**

**Please take note of where we left off…**

**Chapter 5: One for you but wheres mine?**

Chad was right for once. I did stink… after last night im surprised im not sick… I remember mostly everything except after I fainted outside. I would have to ask Chad what happened.

Wait… Chad still didn't know I remembered him… Hehe I satrted to brainstorm a plan to teach Little old Chad boy a lesson on manners… he did say he wasn't gonna leave until I remember ill just make him have the best day a Concieded jerk throb actor of our generation could have!!!

Towel dying my hair I rapped myself in the towl tightly and proceeded to the bathroom door.

Right when I opened the door hands grabbed my head and I helt lips crash on to mine.

Chad, had help my face and kissed me. Kissed me!!!

It took me a few seconds to react of course.

"what the HELL?!?" I Pushed him and he feel backward but with a suvineir. Chad had grabbed my towel in atempt from falling and brought it down with him… leaving me… towel-less…

Chad on the floor flung the towel on his face and screamed, "SONNY! GET BACK IN THE BATHROOM!!!"

I started to retreat back to the bathroom when I said, "No I can just get some close on now, you cant see right?"

"WHY WOULD I WANNA SEE YOU NAKED?!?!?" He was stuttering in his shout.

"I WAS JUST MAKING SURE YOU PERVERT!!!" I screamed back rushing to my dresser. Rummageing through t-shirts trying to find a bigenough one to hide my… well you know. I finaly found one and I tugged it on.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?!?" I came out from behind chad and lifted him up and he pulled the towel off, I was now dressed again just in a big T and underwair. "THANK GOD!!!" he said sataricly. "YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE BEEN SCARED FOR THE RST OF MY LIFE?!?!?" his shouting were really starting to hurt. "CHAD DYLAN KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS TO SEE AND THAT IS NEVER GOING TO BE YOU, LIKE…" Wait Chad is blushing? "Like…"

I had enough of his scolding screaming he had been the one who pulled my towel down after he…kissed…me. That reminded me.

"WHAT EVER! I DON'T GET WHAT THE HELL YOU…" mid shreek I slapped Chad as hard as a could on the cheek he flung back but not before he grabbed my arm in reaction so he wouldn't fall again.

I ended on top of him on the floor, him moaning in pain… me blushing probebly from head to toe.

He started to sit up but froze with his hand holding him up his face was _very_ close to mine. Our eyes were stareing into each other. I wanted to jolt back and tell Chad to get out.. but I could move. My body was frozen.

Sonny was so close to him… Chad knew all this was his fualt but it was strange that Sonny was just staring at him with a surprized look on her. She was red… he could feel her hands resting on his chest from braceing her self from the fall. The were very close… _this was bad Sonny and I arent suppose to like each other_. He thought to him self. _I only Kissed her cuase I heared that a sudden surprize could help with bring back forgotten memories… maybe I was wrong._

"Sonny," he said while pushing her away. This was to much for him… Sonny never would think of him like that… not the real Sonny. He had to find a way to get her to remember him so that if they ever did…you know… date it would be real not… because she saw him as a new person_. Wait… Am I really considering that I would want to date Sonny? No way would I say that ever… UGH! Bad houghts, bad thoughts!!!_ Getting up he rushed to the bathroom stopping in the door way with his back tward Sonny.

"Im gonna take my shower now." He said with a blush and shut the door.

Sonny, just sat there knees tucked under her still in shock from who knows what…

**Okay this chapter I took some time into I needed some chemistry to happen and why not a kiss? Of course I still think its too soon for them to have kissed but a friend conviced me into it.**

**Chad: … I hate this chapter…**

**Sonny:……………….umm…….**

**Chad: don't tell me your frozen from shock!!!**

**Sonny: naaa!!! I just really liked it!!!**

**Chad: im gonna sue you for assult.**

**Sonny: oh you wont do that Chad…**

**Chad: What makes you think I wont?!?**

**Sonny: Cuase you think im cute!!!**

**Chad:………………….**

**Haha Chad needs to get out of this situation once again so 5 more reviews and ideas for what shouls happen next!!!!**

**~Maple!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
